


Jubilant

by AmyriadfthINGs



Series: A Look at David and Matteo [7]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Boys In Love, Celebrations, Drabble, Drabble Day 2019, Feels, Graduation, Happy, Love, M/M, Prompt Fill, Relationship(s), pov matteo, prompt hour 20, s3 ep 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 12:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: All I ever wanted was to find you.





	Jubilant

Matteo watches confetti tumble around him with jubilant people singing and dancing behind him, but all of a sudden he spots David, finally, running to meet them for their graduation prank, no, running to meet him first, full-on sprinting towards Matteo with the biggest smile on his face, and it doesn´t feel real, but it feels so good. 

Matteo catches David as he flies into his arms, and they kiss and bounce, and he shoots glitter at his boyfriend, and it makes David laugh even harder. 

Nothing can top this feeling right now and Matteo is not letting it go.


End file.
